Anexo:Cortometrajes de Bugs Bunny
right|200px * Home '# 01 -A Wild Hare - 1940' '# 03 - Tortoise Beats Hare - 25 de Marzo de 1941 ' # 06 - All This and Rabbit Stew - 20 de Setiembre de 1941 Trivia *Al personaje del Cazador se le agregó un acento cubano. *El Zorrillo en la verisón en inglés no tiene diálogos ni actor de voz, sin embargo en el doblaje se le agregaron. # 12 - Fresh Hare - 22 de Agosto de 1942 thumb|right|224 px|DOBLAJE MEXICANO ORIGINALthumb|right|224px|REDOBLAJE LATINO DESCONOCIDO Trivia Doblaje Original *Durante unos segundos durante la presentación de Camptown Races, se puede escuchar la voz de Jorge Arvizu cantando sobre la voz original de Bugs Bunny. # 14 - Case of the Missing Hare - 12 de Dicembre de 1942 Redoblaje 1 Redoblaje 2 Redoblaje 3 '# 15 Tortoise Wins By a Hare - 20/Febrero/1943' # 19 -Falling Hare - 30/Octubre/1943 # 38 Racketeer Rabbit - Quiero Dormir-14 de Setiembre de 1946 # 43 Easter Yeggs - El Conejo de Pascua - 28 de junio de 1947 (redoblaje) # 50 Haredevil Hare - El conejo astronauta -24 de Julio de 1948 # 56 Diabluras de un Conejo ("Hare Do")-15 de Enero de 1949 # 57 Conejo Rebelde ("Rebel Rabbit")-9 de Abril de 1949 # 71 - What's Up Doc? (17 Enero de 1950) # 73 - Hillbilly Hare - 12/Agosto/1950 # 76 - Rabbit of Seville - 16 de Diciembre de 1950 '# 79 Un conejo luchador ("Bunny Hugged") - 10/marzo/1951' # 80 -The Fair-Haired Hare - 14 de Abril de 1951 # 81 Temporada de cacería - ("Rabbit Fire") - 19 de Mayo 1951 # 82- Conejo a la francesa ("French Rarebit") - 30 de Junio de 1951 # 84 - Bugs para alcalde ("Ballot Box Bunny")- 6 de Octubre 1951 # 85 - Operation: Rabbit - 19 de Enero de 1952 # 87 - 14 Carrot Rabbit - 16 de Febrero de 1952 # 90 - The Hasty Hare - 07/Junio/1952 # 94 -Un viaje emocionante ("Hare Lift") - 20/Diciembre/1952 # 99 -Orejas y rabos para Bugs ("Bully for Bugs")-8/Agosto/1953 # 106 -Hansel y Gretel ("Bewitched Bunny")-24/Julio/1954 # 109 -El Pequeño que Bugs adoptó ("Baby Buggy Bunny") -18/12/1954 # 111 - Bugs en el desierto de Sahara ("Sahara Hare") - 26/03/1955 '# 112- Complejo de conejo ("Hare Brush") -07 de mayo de 1955' # 115 -Hyde and Hare -27 de agosto de 1955 ' '# 116 - Knight-mare Hare - 01/Octubre/1955 # 118 -Personalidad de sombrero ("Bugs's Bonnets")- 14/Enero/1956 # 119 - En una noche de brujas ("Broom-Stick Bunny")- 25/Febrero/1956 # 120 - El Naúfrago ("Rabbitson Crusoe")- 28/Abril/1956 # 121 - Napoleón Coneparte ("Napoleon Bunny-Part") - 19/Junio/1956 # 126- To Hare Is Human 12/15/56 '# 127 - Ali Baba Bunny - 09/02/1957' '# 128 - Conejo acosado ("Bedevilled Rabbit") - 13/04/1957' # 131 - Bugs y los bandidos ("Bugsy and Mugsy")- 31/Agosto/1957 # 135 - Hare-Way to the Stars - 29/03/1958 # 146 - People are bunny - December 19, 1959 -''' '''# 162 - Loco como un conejo marciano (Mad as a Mars Hare) - 19 de octubre, 1963 # 164 - El varon bigote rojo (Dumb Patrol) - 18 de enero, 1964 # 168 -False Hare - 18/07/1964 - Último cortometraje Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Cortos animados de 1940s Categoría:Cortos animados de 1950s Categoría:Cortos animados de 1960s